


Lite Lit.

by Shivern



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fondling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: A collection of short stories done either as warm-ups or tiny requests.





	Lite Lit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been seeing this pairing going around a lot recently, thought people would enjoy a short little story on it.
> 
> Contains: Short Fingering/Fondling, Vaginal, Creampie

They were an unlikely couple, a pair of almost strangers that rarely met together. There were times they competed in sport, some in battle. Yet, they always enjoyed a good laugh when it was over, before parting ways once again. This time things were different, casual compliments turning to flirtations, and it wouldn't stop there. 

\-----

“My… you really so have some muscle on you, don't you?” Peach cooed, slipping her hands on his tunic, fingers grazing his abs. “Rock hard and smooth…”

“And you're not bad yourself, Princess,” Link responded, running a hand of his own up her soft thigh. “I just want to kiss you all over.”

Peach giggled as their hands continued to explore one another, the place they sat already foreshadowing how far it would go. The bed creaked as their lips met, clothes pried off one by one. Within minutes, they'd stripped down. Link were just his shorts and Peach was left to just her lacy, pink lingerie. It was then that there were signs that further fun was in store.

Link's shorts were tented, his manhood standing stiff and strong. A small wet patch was forming at the tip. The princess wormed a hand under the waistline, wrapping her delicate fingers around the shaft. He was so hot, so virile; her body felt flustered just feeling it. Peach's panties were getting wet too and Link was more than happy to reciprocate. His fingers slid into her panties, massaging her lips and clit before diving in. Their mutual pleasuring would only go so far, though.

They needed to go further, their lust had to be sated.

Peach pulled away to the head of the bed, sliding her panties away. “I can’t wait anymore, Link. No more flirting or passing glances, I need you inside me!”

Her pretty, pink nethers were exposed, hips swaying side to side to tempt him. It was unnecessary, but worked perfectly. Link tossed aside his shorts, joining her in the nude. He grabbed hold of the princess's garterbelts, the small straps between barely holding as he pulled himself close. His cock was aching, he couldn't wait any longer. With a playful wink from Peach, he began to push.

They both moaned as he slid deep inside, holding in one smooth motion. His hands slid up to hips, holding tight as he thrust into her. The sounds of their love making soon began to fill the room. From the echoes of their skin colliding, their lustful grunts and groans, to their goading words. Link and Peach went at it hard and fast, never slowing for a second.

“You're so big! I can feel you deep inside me,” she cried into her pillow, hands pulling at her perky rump. “Fuck me good, my Hylian stud!”

Link loved the sound of her voice. His cock crammed its way down into her pussy, the force increasing with every thrust. She was as heavenly inside as she was outside, hot and tight, gripping him to no end. He could barely take it all, his mind was afire with a passion he had never felt before. Peach was an addicting person in every way. Even the way her butt bounced as his hips hit against hers was one of many blessings. If only he could keep it going.

Their juices mixed and dripped onto the sheets, forming a wet spot below the place of their joining. Lewd squelches joined in the sounds, growing in strength along with the force of his motions. Peach clutched a pillow tightly, moaning into it as her pleasure grew and grew His cock was hitting all the right spots, both of them trembling, toes curling in rapture.

“P-Princess…! I don't think I can hold out!”

“Oh my… then don't keep a lady waiting! Stuff the peach full of your delicious, rich cream!”

He would be more than happy to oblige. Both of them felt a tight knot inside themselves, building by the minute. Peach couldn't believe they'd waited so long, and her only other regret was not spending more time on the foreplay. She could feel her climax coming, and Link too was just seconds away. His rhythm was sloppy, clumsy, but stronger than ever. With a few, last thrusts that left Peach trembling in delight, he hilted inside and released the stress that had been troubling him for so long.

What had started with waves and wayward glances was now coming to fruition, with a princess getting stuff full of a warrior's spunk. Hot spurts of seed shot deep into Peach’s pussy, making her back arch and muscles tighten. She sighed deeply into the pillow, her fingers clutching it like a vise. Her mind went white, as well as her quivering hole. It only took a few seconds for her to fill to the brim, cum squeezing out from around her stuffed hole. It fell to the bed, smattering and staining the sheets.

They wished they could hold this moment forever, but good things never lasted. Their climaxes soon ended, their sweaty, warm bodies pressed together as Link caught his breath. His manhood grew soft and slack, slipping free of her now-sloppy sex. Thick wads of sperm dripped out of her, every flex of her muscles pushing out more. Peach wished she could hold it in, but her control was far from perfect in her situation. 

“Are all Hylian men this good?” She asked with a jesting tone.

“Only the wielder of the Master Sword, I'm afraid.”

“Aww… well, I sure am glad I know him. Maybe he'll be available for some more fun later?”  


She spun and kissed him on the lips, their chests touching as they embraced once again.

He chuckled. “I'm sure he will be, though he's a bit indisposed with a pretty princess at the moment.”

“What a shame.~”

This was just the start to a fruitful, and passionate, relationship. Neither of them could wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
